Zoey McMullen/Tropes
Zoey McMullen is an animated series created by The Powerpuff Girls creator Craig McCracken, and his first-non Cartoon Network show. It follows the adventures of a sassy yet responsible PPG-like character who lives on her own in the Funny Animal town of Theodore Street, accompanied by a jackalope, an elephant and a coyote. The series premiered on Disney XD in September 17, 2009 for three 20-episode seasons, ending on TBA, 2012. Tropes *'Absent-Minded Professor: '''Dr. Slithers. *'Adorably Precocious Child: Zoey is a 6-year old girl who lives on her own and mostly acts like a responsible teenager. *'Adorkable: '''Zoey at times. *'Animation Bump: 'Episodes animated by Rough Draft Studios tend to resemble the animation from Season 5-6 episodes of ''The Powerpuff Girls, while episodes animated by Toon City and Synergy Animation are more fast-paced and fluid. *'Art Shift: '''Zoey's nightmare in ''"Nightmare Frightmare" is animated in a Robot Chicken-esque stop-motion style courtesy of Screen Novelties. *'Badass Adorable: '''Zoey can be quite tough, whether provoked or unprovoked. *'Bears Are Bad News: 'The episode ''"Conrad and the Lost Disc" ''features a band of grizzly bears called The Bad Bears, who make insulting songs about people. *'Berserk Button: '''The Zoey clones in ''"Zoey's Multi-Trouble" ''HATE being called "stupid" and "useless", which leads to them attacking Zoey after she (accidentally) does so. *'Beware the Nice Ones: '''Zoey. *'Canada, Eh?: 'The main character herself eats pancakes with maple syrup and says "eh". *'Catch-Phrase: 'Zoey occasionally punctuates her dialogue with the Canadian interjection of "eh". *'Christmas Episode: ''"Merry Christmas, Zoey McMullen!"'' *'Deadpan Snarker: '''Zoey can make pretty sarcastic remarks when she wants to. Jackie and Conrad probably count too. *'Determinator: Zoey. *'Fearsome Critters of American Folklore: '''Zoey's best friend, Jackie, is a jackalope. *'Feathered Fiend: 'The titular criminal in ''"Sneaky Beaky". *'Funny Foreigner: '''The absent-minded serpent scientist, Dr. Slithers, speaks with a German accent combined with his Sssssnake Talk. *'Furry Confusion: 'Regular non-anthropomorphic animals sometimes appear when the plot demands it. *'Furry Reminder: **Melissa makes trumpeting noises whenever she's scared and occasionally uses her trunk like a third arm. **Conrad sometimes howls like a real coyote whenever he cries out of sadness. **Dr. Slithers moves around in the same manner real snakes do. *'Harmless Electrocution: '''In the episode ''"Lightning Girl", Zoey gets struck by lightning while trying to get back home. Not only does she survive from it, she also develops the ability to shoot bursts of lightning from her hands. *'Honorable Elephant: '''Melissa, despite her bumbling. *'Hypocritical Humor: Conrad will sometimes comment on something that his friends do that he does. *'Improbable Age: '''Zoey often gets small jobs like a one-man band, etc. Then again, she acts like a responsible teenager. *'Insomnia Episode: 'In ''"Peace and Quiet", Zoey is incapable of falling asleep due to loud noises outside. *'Interspecies Friendship: '''Zoey's friends are a jackalope, an elephant and a coyote. *'Invisible Parents: **Zoey's parents never ''appear at all, not even a single mention. **Jackie occasionally makes mentions of his father, who, like Zoey's parents, never appears either. *'Jerk With A Heart of Gold: 'Zoey can be quite cocky and stubborn but she still loves her friends and is mostly a nice girl. *'Lightning Can Do Anything: 'The lightning that strikes Zoey in ''"Lightning Girl" gives her the superpower to fire lightning from her hands. *'Lions and Tigers and Humans... Oh, My!: '''Exaggerated as Zoey is the ''only ''human character in a Funny Animal town. *'Mismatched Eyes: 'Zoey has one red eye and one green eye. *'Slapstick Knows No Gender: 'Zoey sometimes, especially when it involves Melissa's clumsy demeanor. *'Snakes Are Sinister: 'Averted with Dr. Slithers. *'Sssssnake Talk: 'Dr. Slithers hisses on his "s"'s, combined with his German accent. *'The Klutz: 'Melissa Trumpets. *'Those Wily Coyotes: 'Definitely not the case with Conrad Howlington. *'Trademark Favorite Food: 'Zoey loves to eat pancakes. Luckily, she controls herself. *'Verbal Tic: '''Zoey peppers her sentences with an occasional "eh". Category:Zoey McMullen Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Series Category:Aldrine25's Ideas